


Shell With No Soul II

by Crowgirl



Series: Scars Remind Us [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, demon torture, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ongoing discussion, and ramifications thereof, between Dean and Castiel about the after-effects of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shell With No Soul II

XIV.

The second demon is harder to find and Castiel has to leave the host for dead. He wishes it were not so, but she was an old woman and the stress of removing the demon from her body was, he thinks, too much. He hopes someone will find her soon.

The demon fights him, snarling, thrashing, and it nearly escapes the trap before Castiel can bury the final lines in the earth.

‘I heard about what happened to Ori!’ The cloud curses at him. ‘What you did – you angel _bastards_ think you’re all so high and mighty! You’re no better than us! Touch your little human pets and you go for revenge just like we do!’

Castiel stands back from the trap, dusting his hands.

The cloud swirls and beats against the lines in the earth, pounding against the air in a futile attempt to escape. Castiel knows this ritual too well to be defeated by something so meagre. He takes a breath and begins the Latin phrases.

The dark cloud draws into itself, solidifies, becomes Dean if he were carved in onyx.

Castiel chokes and the demon vision becomes more real: the eyes have sparkle, the hair has a faint tinge of color, and the leather jacket and jeans have folds as if they hang on a real body. The demon smirks, strikes a pose Castiel has seen Dean use on bartenders and waitresses across the country. ‘Wasn’t I in good shape for you?’

Castiel’s throat clenches shut.

‘Didn’t I learn good tricks?’ The image slides a hand over its chest and the shirt vanishes, leaving the onyx eidolon clad only in the leather and folds like jeans. It grins at Castiel. ‘Little angel...you have no idea what I learned.’ The eidolon drags sharp nails across its chest, leaving long scratches that drip with blood.

‘Stop.’

‘Stop? Why should I? I haven’t shown you the good stuff yet – what he _really_ liked...’ The demon image grins and blows Castiel a kiss, then slides both hands between its legs, throwing its head back in ecstasy.

Castiel closes his eyes and recites the Latin as fast as he can, putting the full weight of his Grace behind the words, willing the demon to twist and bend and warp as it sinks into the stone below the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "World So Cold," 3 Days Grace, _Life Starts Now_.
> 
> I'm having real arguments with the boys over the latest section I'm trying to write, so please enjoy this bit that -- by comparison! -- wrote itself.


End file.
